The present invention is in the field of lighting devices for portable electronic or computing devices.
Compact electronic devices with a viewing screen or keypads have become very common and quite popular. Such devices have been popular for a number of years in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices. A well-known example of such a device, that has sold millions of units, is the GAME BOY(copyright) device sold by Nintendo. More recently, other electronic devices have also included viewing screens, such as portable video cameras and cellular phones. And, of course, portable computers have long had viewing screens. Although the complexity and cost of such devices can vary greatly, it is common for such devices to use a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen.
Flat, liquid crystal display screens work very well in a well-lit area. However, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas, or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen. This problem is magnified when such a screen is used in a device that is meant to be portable, and especially when it is a small device.
If a portable device is sufficiently complex, and generally more expensive, such as a portable laptop computer, the device can include lighting within the actual device. An example of such lighting is a portable laptop computer with a backlit screen. However, this solution is not always economically practical, nor does it necessarily solve the problem in smaller devices. Also, if an electronic device does not have a viewing screen, then this option is not even available.
To solve this problem, especially in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices, a number of different solutions have been proposed. Such solutions have typically included add-on devices with their own source of electrical power. These devices can be designed to fit onto the electronic device or be designed for use in connection with the electronic device. However, because such devices use their own source of electrical power, they tend to be rather bulky and heavy. In addition, the second source of electrical power increases cost and creates the possibility of another source of power failure.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple, economical, device that can illuminate portable electronic or computing devices without the drawbacks associated with prior illumination devices.
The present invention is generally directed to an apparatus for illuminating a portable electronic device that plugs into the electronic device and is powered by the power source of the electrical device through an electronic connection to a utility power jack of the electronic device. The present invention is also generally directed to an apparatus for illuminating a portable computing device with a display screen that plugs into the computing device and is powered by the power source of the computing device through an electronic connection to a port in connection with a power source.
In a first, separate aspect of the present invention, the illumination device is a light emitting diode. A white light diode is especially preferred.
In another, separate aspect of the present invention, the illumination apparatus includes a plug that has a second utility power jack or port adapted to receive a second plug that is in electrical communication with the utility power jack or port.
In still another, separate aspect of the present invention, the illumination apparatus can include a flexible arm. This flexible arm can be adjusted as to adjust the height or angle of the illumination device relative to the portable electronic or computing device. In addition, other devices, such as a diffuser, a magnifier, or a regulator for varying the intensity of light, can also be added to the illumination apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, practical and improved illumination apparatus for a portable electronic device that is powered by a utility jack of the electronic device.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, practical and improved illumination apparatus for a portable computing device that is powered by a utility port of the computing device.
This and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the drawing and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth below.